Valentine's Day Celebration
by DarylDixon'sgirl1985
Summary: Molly and Arthur spend Valentine's Day together and have their first I love yous together. Written for both Marauder Map Madness and Home Economics and Domestic Magic: A Recipe for a Happy Marriage on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Also an appearance from the very first Weasley sweater.


**Hey everyone. This story was written for both Marauder Map Madness, and Home Economics and Domestic Magic: A Recipe for a Happy Marriage assignment on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. For Marauder Map Madness my prompts are 159. Second Hand Robes: (character) Molly Weasley, and 224. Love Chamber: (Plot Point) Saying "I love you" for the first time. For Home Economics and Domestic Magic: A Recipe for a Happy Marriage I wrote for task 6 which was Write about a celebration. I hope you all enjoy Valentine's Day Celebration. Word Count is 1771.**

Molly had been practically jumping up and down all week long. To say she was excited was an understatement. Arthur had just asked her out for their very first Valentine's Day celebration. Never having heard of such a thing as a celebration for such a holiday she really didn't know what to expect.

"Molly, sit down," chided her best friend, Annabeth Hall, from across the table from her. "You need to eat something before you're big date with Arthur. You know how he is."

Molly glared at the other girl. She didn't like when people made fun of Arthur for being frugal. He only wanted to save up money for the future which didn't make him a bad person. In fact Molly kind of liked the fact that he was saving up for his future and vowed that she would try to do the same herself. Sitting down she sighed. "You know it's not that bad to be frugal about things," she informed Annabeth.

"You only say that because you like him."

Molly rolled her eyes and turned her attention away from the raven haired grey eyed girl across the table from her and towards her breakfast. Picking up her bacon she crunched away happily on it just thinking about what Arthur had planned for tonight. She was so lost in her thoughts and food that she didn't realize that Arthur had sat down beside her until he started talking to you.

"I hope you Italian food," Arthur had stated gaining Molly's attention.

"I've never had it before," Molly told him with a smile. "I would very love to try some though."

"Does one of your relatives own a restaurant, Arthur?" asked Annabeth nosily putting her nose in Molly and Arthur's business. "Because the last time I checked Italian restaurants are very expensive."

Molly glared across the table at her friend.

"Now, now," Arthur tried to soothe Molly. "I actually worked at one over the summer. The owner told me that I could come back whenever I wanted to because I was a hard worker and earned the right to be there."

Annabeth snorted. "Whatever say, Arthur." Getting up the raven haired girl walked away from the two of them and Molly had never been more happy to see the back of her friend before.

"I'm sorry about her, Arthur," Molly told him.

"Don't worry about it," Arthur told her kissing the top her knuckles. "I will pick you up about six o'clock in the Gryffindor Common Room. Is that alright with you?"

Molly nodded excitedly.

"I see then." Arthur walked away after kissing Molly's cheek.

A thrill shot through Molly as she raced back to Gryffindor tower. She had to pick out a nice outfit to wear on her date with Arthur. She felt like she was on cloud 9 as she drift up the girl's dormitory and towards her trunks. Then it struck her this was any normal date night. This was a Valentine's Day celebration so she had to pick out her best outfit. Rifling through her clothes she could see nothing in her trunk would do. They were go enough for usual date nights but not a celebration date night.

"What's wrong, Molly?" asked her other friend, Lilianna Hall, who was Annabeth's twin sister.

The other girl had great taste in clothes which brought forth an idea. Molly looked at Lilianna and judged them to be about the same size in clothes. "Lilianna," Molly asked pleadingly, "can I borrow one of your dresses for my date tonight?"

"Of course you can, Mol," Lilianna told her going to her own trunk and pulling out a nice little black dress. "Do you think this will work for your purposes?" She held the dress out to Molly.

"Yes," Molly took it holding it up against herself taking in the effect in the mirror. "Thank you, Lil."

"No problem. I hope you have a good date with Arthur."

A pink blush crawled across her face at the mention of Arthur's name. Molly sprawled across the bed thinking of how much fun she was going to have that night during their date.

Molly must have fallen asleep because she felt herself being shaken awake hurriedly. "One more minute," she whined in her sleep rolling over and burying her face in her pillow.

"It's five thirty," Annabeth told her. "Isn't Arthur picking you up at six?"

Jumping off the bed Molly looked at the clock on her bedside table and wanted to cry. She had planned on taking a shower and putting her hair up in a special up do. Now she only had time quickly dress and she felt the tears prickling her eyes. "Why didn't anyone wake me up before now?" she ask whined to her friends.

"We tried to. You know how deep of a sleeper you are, Molly," Lilianna told her.

"Don't cry," Annabeth told her. "What do you us to do to help you get ready for your date?"

"I'm getting a quick shower and then could you help me with my hair and makeup?" Molly asked looking between the two raven haired girls nervously.

The girls nodded and Molly went off to take the quickest shower she'd ever taken in her whole life. Quickly jumping into her borrowed dress and heels she raced back to the girl's dormitory and sat down in front of her friends. Watching in the mirror as Lilianna started putting pink rogue on her cheeks and light pink eye shadow on her eyes. A little coating of pink lip gloss went on her lips. Meanwhile Annabeth started curling Molly's hair and then pulled into the perfect ponytail leaving a few strands out of the ponytail besides Molly's face.

"There you go," the girls both said.

"Thank you," Molly told them hugging them both as she raced out of the room and down the stairs to wait in the Common Room for her date. She was so thankful that Arthur knew her as well as he did. He probably told her six knowing she'd be late because he was waiting patiently for her. It was almost six thirty.

"I'm so sorry I'm late," Molly told him as he pulled her into a hug.

"Nothing to be sorry about," Arthur told her taking her hand. "Shall we leave?"

Molly nodded as she was lead out of the Common Room. She felt like she was in dream the whole way to the restaurant. This was everything that her friends and all those books she read had made it out to be. Looking at Arthur she smiled as he held the door open for her. She was then lead into a private room with a candle lit table and a heart shaped box waiting on the table. It was all so romantic.

"May I?" Arthur asked holding out her chair for her.

"Thank you," Molly told him sitting.

A waiter came over with not only two mugs of butter beer but also some garlic bread. "Do you know what you want for dinner?" he asked the two of them. The man was looking between Arthur and Molly expectantly.

Molly looked at Arthur wide eyed. She didn't know the first thing about Italian food and didn't know what she would like. "What would you suggest?" she asked Arthur more than the waiter.

"I'd definitely suggest the linguine and clams," the waiter suggested.

Arthur whispered to her, "I think the regular pasta and sauce here are the best though."

Molly nodded. "We can share," she suggested.

"Good idea. They do have pretty big portions here." He pointed over to a table that was receiving a plate that was almost the size of one half of the table. Molly couldn't believe her eyes.

"Then we'll have just have the regular pasta and sauce please," Molly told the waiter who nodded in defeat. The linguine must be one of the specials of the day she thought as she watched waiter walk away to place their order.

"This is for you, Molly, dear," Arthur held out the heart shaped box and a teddy bear. "Do open it please?"

She took the teddy bear squeezing it tightly and then took the box from Arthur. It was wrapped neatly and Molly felt bad about ripping the beautiful heart shaped paper but she did anyway. The box was now unwrapped and it felt nice to the touch. Velvet. Pulling the lid off the velvet box she was shocked to see not the candy she was expecting but a beautiful golden watch.

"Arthur," she gasped looking at the watch, "you shouldn't have. It must have cost you an arm and leg."

"No," Arthur assured her. "I saved up most of the money during the summer. I've been planning this since you agreed to go out with me last year before the end of the school year."

Molly had started tearing up at this point. She then held out her own small present. She felt kind of bad that she hadn't saved up money to buy something more like what Arthur had bought her. "It's not as nice as what you gave me but I hope you like it."

She watched as Arthur unwrapped the package that she'd had squeezed away in her purse before taking her nap. She watched as the lumpy red and gold sweater came into view. She could see the large Black A on the front and hoped it wasn't to horrible that he wouldn't forgive her.

"I love it," Arthur exclaimed. "Did you knit it yourself?"

Molly nodded numbly waiting for the other shoe to drop. Most people that she knew didn't want something hand made from you for a present. They wanted you to spend more money on them than the cost of knitting supplies. Which is why she was surprised when Arthur slipped it on over his date clothes.

"Perfect," he exclaimed happily. "Just like you, dear." He took her hand making her feel butterflies in her stomach.

"I love you, Arthur," she found herself saying as the waiter brought out their food. She doesn't really remember how the rest of the night went but the part that counts went just beautiful in her mind.

"I love you too," Arthur had answered and that had made her night. That was all that counted to her.

 **I hope you all enjoyed Valentine's Day Celebration.**


End file.
